Dark In My Imagination
by theblackhermes
Summary: 'You don't understand,' he said, cupping my face, his eyebrows puckered. 'You don't understand what you do to me. I want to make you happy. I don't care what people say, just be mine. I want to be the one who holds you when you sleep; not him.' He whispered, velvety. 'Rosie, please.' I shook my head. 'Leave me alone, Malfoy.' I said, gazing into his grey eyes. 'Leave me alone.'
1. Black Sheep

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Jo, and I was inspired by the 'diary' format from the Princess Diaries series by Meg Cabot, I thought it would have been fun to implement it in a fan fiction, especially with Rose Weasley. Originally the story was called 'The Black Sheep' but I changed it to 'Dark In My Imagination' it's more fitting. Enjoy.

The Black Sheep.

_I wasn't born a beauty queen but I'm okay with that_  
_Maybe radio won't mind if I sing a little flat_  
_I wear my boots to bed, hang a cross up on the wall_  
_To save me from a shallow grave that wants to take us all_

By Gin Wigmore

* * *

**Morning, 7:34 am, Tuesday 1****st**** September, Grandma Granger's House**

MY LOVELY, SWEET MOTHER THINKS WRITING A DIARY WILL HELP WITH MY _"anger issues"_. WHICH IS ABSOLUTELY INANE. WHY YOU ASK OH FEEBLE LEATHERY BOOK: BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES. I'M NOT A TICKING TIME-TOMB, I HAVE NOT LOST MY "WAY".

MY OVERBEARING MOTHER BELIEVES THIS WILL HELP ME. BUT SHE'S **WRONG**. YOU SEE LAST YEAR WASN'T MY _BEST _AT HOGWARTS. I WASN'T MADE PREFECT, MY GRADES WEREN'T EXACTLY "HERMIONE GRANGER STANDARD" – WHICH I FIND SILLY! OH AND MUMMY DEAREST THINKS I'M A DRUG-ADDICT.

I'm not dim-witted. Its just procrastination got the best of me. I mean I didn't '_fail', _daddy says I am amazing and he still thinks I'm the smartest **woman **he has ever met (TAKE THAT MOTHER). Mother thinks something went wrong and blames my failure on Muggle technology Grandma Granger gave me for Christmas; my laptop, phone and other Muggle gadgets Granddad Weasley adores. Honestly, it wasn't the gadgets fault, I'm at Hogwarts all year, I barely spend Christmas with the family anymore I usually go to the Thomas's house now. Mr and Mrs Thomas are so kind to me. I was their fifth child. I had my own bedroom, my own toothbrush and I had my favourite snacks in the pantry. It was my second home were Glimmer Thomas (my best friend, companion and the coolest girl I have ever met) and I would stay up all night. Frankly, I preferred the Thomas's home than my own; not because Glimmer's brothers: Topaz, Hermes and Lace were ridiculously good-looking, especially when they were shirtless and Dean Thomas (Glimmer's father) - used to go out with Aunt Ginny - is undoubtedly a heartthrob: he aged gracefully. I enjoyed their company because they were always lovely to me and never asked me too many questions.

MOTHER THINKS USING THIS DIARY WILL BRING MY GRADES UP BECAUSE I DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FEELINGS AND BOTTLING UP MY FEELINGS WILL MAKE ME FAIL. BUT … THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT. WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL HER?

'Hi mum, my life is boring.'

YES MY LIFE IS BORING I HAVE TO LIVE VICARIOUSLY THROUGH GLIMMER'S LIFE TO HAVE AN OUNCE OF FUN. Glimmer's perfection – even if she says she's not she's just being modest – all the guys want _her_. James and Al (even Freddie) were interested – James still is. I warned him not to do anything: his past relationships never ended well and Glimmer is my best friend. The Potter boys can find another curly-haired caramel beauty because they're sure not taking mine. NEVER, EVER, EVER!

So back to my insufferable mother who thinks I'm losing it. This summer I went to Glimmer's house party for her sixteenth birthday – awesome party – along with the Potter boys' might I add AND MOTHER LOST IT. She thought I was taking cocaine with Glimmer in her toilet. James had to reassure her that we weren't doing anything, besides Glimmer's mum was there, like we would take Class A drugs in front of her mum. Unlike my mother, Glimm's mum did not go ballistic; she had fun, and did not assume her only daughter was taking crack cocaine.

So what did my overbearing mother do? She gave me a curfew. Not a normal curfew for a sixteen year old turning seventeen. My curfew was 5 pm. 5 – BLOODY- PM. I reminded her a million times that the FRICKIN' SUN DOESN'T GO DOWN UNTIL 10PM. Mother snubbed, so I sat in my room refusing to come out for the last two weeks. Daddy dearest had to come upstairs to give me my food.

I know what you're thinking … isn't Rose Tonks Weasley slightly overdramatic? I do not believe so. You would act like this if your mother thinks you're becoming an unhinged, libidinous, drug-taking teenager. **When I'm not. **_Really_, I'm not, she just assumes the worst that's what daddy tells me.

Hand on heart I'm a good kid, even with mediocre grades. YOU KNOW WHAT NO MY GRADES WERE FINE. I FLOPPED IN ANCIENT RUNES ONLY. WHO NEEDS ANCIENT RUNES I DON'T THAT'S FOR SURE.

Let me write my grades down:

Astronomy: O

Charms: E

Potions: E

D.A.D.A: E

Transfigurations: E

Ancient Runes: T

Herbology: E

Care of Magical Creatures: A

History of Magic: E

I think I did all right. I know I'll pick up Astronomy, D.A.D.A, Potions and Charms. Professor Longbottom tried (and failed) to persuade me to take Herbology but I'll think I'll pass. I don't like flora, and being a magical gardener doesn't entice me. He's a good guy though, he visits mother and daddy regularly with his wife and his son Frankie – who is a bit of pervert: caught him in my room looking in my drawers, the troll. I'm a sweetheart so can't bear to tell Neville and Hannah their offspring is pervert.

I'm too kind, and Frankie needs to just wither away! Caught him smirking at Lily lecherously the other day, surprised James and Al didn't beat him up then!

**Morning, 9 am, Tuesday 1****st**** September, Grandma Granger's House**

Yes, Hugo was right. Mother and Grandma were having a very interesting and in-depth conversation about **me**.

'I gave her the diary, mum,' I heard my mum tell my grandma, sighing as she held her cup of tea. 'I hope she uses it. She's so difficult, I don't know why. She turned thirteen she just _changed;_ I say she morphed into the Anti-Christ but Ron says she's just moody and hormonal. She used to live in the library, reading for leisure before dinner but now she walks passed it every morning. When I give her a book to read she looks at me like I shoved a pipe up her arse and walks off; it's Hugo who eagerly takes the book and runs to the library.'

'Give her time. She's still a young girl, she's just experimenting.' Gran replied, reassuring mother. 'Hugo loves to read, was he not sorted in that house Eagleclaw?'

**EXPERIMENTING? MERLIN, WHAT DO THESE WOMEN THINK I'M DOING? DO THEY THINK I'M A STREET PHARMACIST? I TAKE DAILY STROLLS DOWN KNOCKTURN ALLEY AND GIVE WITCHES AND WIZARDS MUGGLE DRUGS? I'M ALWAYS IN MY ROOM. WHEN I'M NOT IN MY ROOM I'M AT SCHOOL. WHERE DO I GO? WHAT DO I? I'M SO CONFUSED.**

Eagleclaw? Really? Eagleclaw? What's next Puffypuff?

'She's been eating a lot mum,' Mum said, softly, stirring the spoon in her cup with her wand. 'I overlooked it when she took seconds but she doesn't take only seconds or thirds she digs in four times, _four_.' She emphasized. 'I don't want her getting bullied in school for her weight she's already really tall, you remember what happened during her third and fourth year at school … she was size 14,' mother whispered but I still heard. What a flop, and thanks mum, I know I was _chubby and tall._

Five foot nine, with huge feet and crazy ginger hair; thanks dad: for giving me your 'hottie' gene, I drop it like its hot everyday.

'She's still beautiful, Hermione. She goes off to boarding school. Cherish the moments you have with her now and don't be overbearing; remember she's a teenage girl. If you keep acting like this she will do something _terrible._'

'I know, I'm a horrible mother, aren't I?' Mother asked grandma. Yes actually you are a_ terrible_ mother but who am I too judge?

'No, sweetheart, you just don't know how to do deal with a teenager like Rosie.' Grandma lied.

Well, I should start packing my clothes now the Hogwarts Express waits …

**Morning, 10: 31 am, Tuesday 1****st**** September, Mother's Car**

Trying my best to ignore mother and Hugo as they sing songs in the car. Trying. I want to rip Hugo's dead off. I'm dying on the inside.

**Morning, 10: 45 am, Tuesday 1****st**** September, Mother's Car**

Mum can't drive and if I hear them sing 'Do the Hippogriff' one more time I will voluntarily hex them both from the back of this car. I get it the Weird Sisters are legends but come on!

**Morning, 10: 50 am, Tuesday 1****st**** September, Mother's Car**

I don't know how mother passed her driving lesson probably conjured a charm on the instructor; she's terrible. She nearly ran over a squirrel. Blimey, Hugo looks like he's about to have a heart attack. Poor little Hugo.

**Afternoon, 1 pm, Tuesday 1****st ****September Hogwarts's Express**

Here I am sitting by myself in this compartment because Glimmer had to go the prefects meeting with Taylor Wood - the other Gryffindor prefect. AND Al can't meet up with me either since he's the Slytherin prefect and I _seriously _don't want so sit in a compartment with Malfoy and Zabini; I'd rather claw my eyes out.

_I hate them. _

OK, I'm on neutral terms with Zabini but Malfoy is a completely different story. I loathe him; whenever I see him I just leer. We can have intense glaring competitions for hours if we wanted. I would win, _obviously_.

When I first met him I thought I'd be nice, you know? Al's new buddy, a buddy of Al's is a friend of mine. Sadly this idiot didn't understand that. Before the Sorting Ceremony I could hear him snickering with Zabini talking about how bushy my hair was as they called me "Bushy Bucktooth", and there was Al standing next to me looking at me sympathetically.

It got even worse over the years: during the second year, he _pushed_ me into the lake. I say he pushed, Al says it was an "accident" (he was not there you see, it was only Zabini, Malfoy and I). I was strolling around and suddenly I was in the lake, gasping for air. Malfoy told my cousin Zabini pushed him _playfully _and he _bumped_ into me … preposterous. The third year Malfoy would **purposely** piss me off and Al would just stand there sniggering with Zabini. I still remember during dinner he shouted: 'I SMELL FISH, ROSE WEASLEY CLOSE YOUR LEGS, I CAN SMELL YOU FROM HERE.'

I sat there utterly mortified, my cheeks flushing red as the crowd snickered and tittered. I wanted Glimmer to get her knife and stab me repeatedly. Worst thing I could hear Albus's cackling loudly. I eyed James but he was just laughing, pointing to the fish on the Slytherin table to Freddie who wiped a tear (shit cousins). I don't see what was so bloody funny. He publicly humiliated me. He said my vi-jay-jay smelt of fish. How was that even funny? Glimmer being the best friend she is hexed Malfoy for me.

Everywhere I turn Malfoy is there smirking or glaring at me; probably figuring out a way to humiliate me or torture me. With him and Albus are best friends (along with Zabini) he's even at the Burrow during holidays for Merlin's sake. It's like he doesn't have a family to go to. Our traditional Weasley Quidditch competitions were completely ruined during the summer when Malfoy invited himself (he's _not_ family). I decided tell Glimmer to visit me and we stayed in Uncle Charlie's old bedroom all day reading Witch Weekly, painting our nails and playing Exploding Cards.

Mother complained to dad (obviously, what she does best: snitch) the minute we got home telling him how "anti-social" I was which was barbaric! I was socialising with Glimmer and Granny and Granddad. Oh and she said I bothered Glimmer; ludicrous! Dad knew I decided to act all _anti_ because Malfoy suddenly appeared in the kitchen – he understands my hatred towards the prick. Mum on the other hand does not. OH AND Glimmer didn't even want to stay at her house: her parents were arguing too much and her brothers were not home.

In conclusion mother talks crap. She basically talks out of her own arse; DADDY UNDERSTANDS. Daddy's my confidant whereas mum is the Wicked Witch of the West.

**Afternoon, 3:30 pm, Tuesday 1****st**** September Hogwarts's Express**

Glimmer is back, which is awesome but she brought Al with her that means Malfoy and Zabini will find us: these boys are inseparable.

_Kill me now._

**Evening, 7 pm, Tuesday 1****st**** September, Dinner – Great Hall**

I enjoyed the time I spent with Glimmer and Albus. We were discussing what subjects we were going to take this year, before the devil spawn appeared.

'Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Charms,' Glimmer said, grinning ear-to-ear. 'I obviously wanted to do more but dad insisted I focus on four. He doesn't think I'm capable of studying all eight subjects,' she rolled her eyes as she fixed her skirt, 'what subjects are you doing Albus?' I noticed that Albus looked uncomfortable as he watched Glimmer fix up her skirt.

'I—I, I think I'm going to do the same but I want to study Defense Against the Dark Arts.' He spoke quietly.

'That's great, you want to be an Auror, correct?' She asked, politely; Albus nodded gingerly. 'That's great. You'll make a great Auror. What about you Rosie?'

'Astronomy, D.A.D.A, Potions and Charms,' I told her. 'Don't ask me about my ambitions because I seriously don't know.'

'Why don't you consider being an Astronomer?' She answered. 'You got an Outstanding. I think you were the one of the five people in our year who passed with O's, including us. I would have failed without you, I didn't know the names of Jupiter moons but thankfully you told me just before the exam,' she beamed.

'Yeah, she tutored me too; I think I would have failed without her. Never focused in that lesson.' Albus smiled.

'Your both welcome,' I exclaimed.

Astronomy was one of my favourite subjects and I was pretty darn good at it too. Not to mention, Professor Sinistra loves me to bits.

'I completely forgot to mention;' Al said quickly, 'Scorpius will take Astronomy this year. He passed his Astronomy O.W.L.'

I felt like stabbing myself in the throat when he said that; who cares if he was named after a constellation? Astronomy was my subject. 'I'm not taking Astronomy anymore,' I mumbled. 'I'd rather do Herbology. Professor Longbottom kept insisting during the holidays; I'll just take that.'

Glimmer looked a bit startled with my response as she furrowed her eyebrows. 'Rose Weasley are you _seriously _not going to take one of your favourite subjects – that you're brilliant in by the way – for a _bully_?'

'Scorpius isn't a bully,' Albus intercepted zealously, defending his _bully_ of a best friend.

'He threw Rose in the lake,' Glimmer deadpanned.

'That was an accident.' Al uttered.

'It _was_ an accident,' a cold, icy voice said. I groaned outwardly, I didn't want to see or hear Malfoy. 'Something wrong Weasel?' He spoke with rancor, as I scowled at him.

Stupid git.

'Scorpion.' I hissed, holding my arms continuing to scowl at him.

'How are you letting your _best friend _call your _cousin_ a weasel?' Glimmer looked outraged. I never understood that as well, Malfoy was practically insulting our family name.

'It's all fun and games, Scorpius doesn't mean any harm,' Albus laughed.

'You're part Weasley,' I added, leering at Malfoy as he stood by the entrance with Zabini who was smirking at me.

I want pour bleach on Malfoy that will make me so happy.

'Don't feel bad Weasel. Besides, I like the your large family they're interesting but you're _different_.' We don't like you, the Potters' like you. We just deal with you for Albus.

'How am I different?' I questioned.

'All the Weasley _women_ I've met are good-looking. You look like a weasel.' He gestured towards me.

Mouth agape, I stared at him. How dare he! I spun round glaring at Albus, hoping he would defend my honour but again _nothing, _he was too busy looking at Glimmer who was glaring at Malfoy. I looked back at Malfoy as he lingered on my glare, smirking at me giving me a little shrug. Shaking my head, I grabbed my wand out of my robe pocket and pointed it at him.

'Take that back,' I ordered, as I stood up, poking my wand on his chest. 'You take that back now! I do not look like a weasel.' He scoffed and leaned in quickly, snapping my mahogany wand in half. 'MY WAND!' I yelped.

'Shouldn't be jabbing wands on people's chest now Weasel.' He smiled at me, showing his two cheek dimples. Stupid _dirty_ dimples. I pushed him as walked briskly through the hallway. I could hear Zabini's laugh and Glimmer calling my name.

**Night, 10:56 pm, Tuesday 1****st**** September, Girls' Dormitory**

BRILLIANT. ISN'T MY LIFE BRILLIANT? I'M A N.E.W.T STUDENT WITH A BROKEN WAND WHO WANTS TO STUDY CHARMS AND D.A.D.A.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I broke my wand (it was self-defense I swear)._

_Love you both_

_Rosie_

That should do it.

And, I hate Scorpius Malfoy he's such troll.

I'll just dream of myself pouring bleach on him, that should make me feel better.

Goodnight.

Also his parents must have been incredibly drunk to name their child Scorpius.

**Night, 11:30 pm, Tuesday 1****st**** September, Girls' Dormitory**

**Reasons Why I'm a Freak - according to Malfoy. **

1. I'm too tall for my liking (five foot nine).

2. Flat-chested.

3. Curly hair that just looks bushy - I don't know how to tame it and seriously cannot be arsed - that is ginger.

4. My mole (located above my lip sort of like Monroe) has a _moustache_ of its own.

I know I'm not the prettiest flower in the garden but my mole does not have a moustache!

Trying to sleep but Gigi 'Long-Legs' McLaggen and Anita 'Aggressive' Loonat are snoring; Maha 'Marshmallow' Mohammed is sleep-talking and Glimmer Thomas is reading a book - something academic - I'm guessing; her bloody wand is illuminating the whole room!


	2. Kill Of The Night

Kill Of The Night

_I'm gonna catch ya_  
_I'm gonna get ya, get ya_

Gin Wigmore

* * *

**Morning, 7: 23 am, 2****nd**** September, Girls' Dormitory**

Ugh. I cannot bear the thought of starting my sixth year, because it meant lessons would be harder with even more homework. The only thing that makes it unobjectionable is the thought of seeing Taylor Wood in my classes. As previously mentioned Taylor is a prefect along with Glimmer, a Keeper just like his father and so intelligent. Of course why would Taylor even take second glances at _moi_, the incredibly lanky, skinny and frizzy ginger?

I should not act like this, mother taught me better, to be a headstrong female but _seriously_ I just wish I looked better. Standing next to Glimmer or my female cousins is depressing.

_Maybe _I'm a late-bloomer? That's what Grandma Weasley says; she grew into her knockers when she hit eighteen. I hope I'm like that. If I have to endure Katie Nott making snide remarks about my unique physique one more time I'll probably use an Unforgivable Curse on her, just to make her feel unimaginable pain.

**Morning, 8 am, 2****nd**** September, Breakfast**

Sweet Merlin. Gigi McLaggen passed all her exams , all of them. I overheard her talking to her best friend Ayra all giddy, they were discussing whether or not she would take Alchemy – the one class were both sixth and seventh years take together that has no exams nor homework.

'Should I take Alchemy or not? Father says its really good.' I eavesdropped; taking a quick peak, I saw Gigi's brow knotted together a clear sign of frustration. 'It sounds fun.' I held a snort. FUN? An extra class fun?

'I, for one, will not be taking it.' Ayra replied, fixing her red and gold tie. 'I don't need extra stress. I need to focus on Divinations; mama really wants me to pass it. She kept talking about how Auntie Lavender and her spent hours studying it. I have Transfiguration with Professor Chang too, she's just hell, remember when she gave that essay, in the fourth year? Everyone, I mean everyone, was in the study hall that night, they had to keep it open for twenty-four hours, she thinks we are all Ravenclaws.'

'You don't have to be a Ravenclaw to be smart.' Gigi pointed out.

'I know but still.'

'If you forgottenI got all Outstanding's.' Gigi beamed brightly.

'Yeah because you did all-nighters and copied Maha's revision notes.' Ayra sniggered, throwing her leather satchel over her shoulder heading to the door. 'Come on Gigi, we need to go get our timetables. Morning Rose.' She smiled, finally noticing me as I pulled my black-knee socks on. 'Looking awesome today.'

Lies.

'Err, thanks Ayra.' I faked a smile. 'Nice holiday?'

'Awesome, we went to Mumbai it was so beautiful there. You?'

'I went to Paris with my parents and brother.' I stood up, flattening my skirt. 'It was slightly boring we always go Paris.' Grabbing my backpack, ambling towards her.

'Oh, Rose, good morning,' Gigi said. I glanced at her as she sat on Ayra's bed, plaiting her waist-long blonde curly hair. She was really obsessed with her hair. I mean I understand why it was so long, thick and curly, unlike mine. My hair was just a massive bush. I looked like I've been electrocuted and just put some hairspray and carried on with my day. She always carried these potions made from by Moroccans potioneers, it included: Argan Oil, crushed beetles and butterfly wings; that's all I got when I was scanning her potion bottle she offered to me during the fourth year. I can't deny it though, Gigi was really pretty, actually, all the girls in my dorm are pretty and I'm just _there._

Glimmer was stunning I didn't have to explain how effortlessly beautiful she looked.

Maha has a really cute face. Unlike the other girls who had a striking appearance Maha was adorable (especially with the height). She had doe-like eyes that made her look_ so_ innocent, short jet-black hair that was in loose curls up to her chin contrasting with her tanned skin; oh and she was smaller than me.

Frankly, I was taller than **all** my dorm-mates.

My dad cursed me with his tall gene. I was five foot eight when Granny Granger measured me this summer. Glimmer and Gigi were up to my shoulders, Ayra was an inch shorter than Glimm's and Gigi; Maha however, was something else. When I first saw her I thought she had some elf blood. She's super tiny, when I asked her about her height she said she was five foot. She looks like a first year with massive boobs, actually.

I always felt like I was a giantess next to Maha that's why I avoided talking or standing next to her during the first year. Maha and I got close during our third year we both took Care of Magical Creatures. She was a really sweet and lovely. I adored having conversations with her. She always lived in her own little bubble: she believed in finding her Prince Charming and a bunch of fairytale crap, we all endured over the years, caused by Maha immersing herself in countless Witch Weekly mags.

Ayra was equally as stunning, she had shiny jet-black pixie hair (she cut it over the summer), brown skin and perfect height – weight as well. Her best friend Gigi McLaggen was gorgeous, long blond hair, bright blue-green eyes. The only problem with Gigi was … she's ditzy and airy, and she's in love with her own reflection - taking pictures of herself every time.

In general, all the girls in my dorm are swans and I was the ugly duckling. _Champion._

'Hi, Gigi,' I murmured, I knew exactly what she was going to say. Living with her for five years she's become predictable: the only conversations we have are centered on my hair.

'You're not fixing your hair?' Gigi asked, as she stared at the electric red frizz ball.

HA! I told you – my hair.

'It is fixed.' I answered matter-of-factly.

'Oh.' Gigi said quietly, she walked towards me still looking at my hair, flabbergasted. 'Did you use the potion I gave you, I have some more you know,' she began to ransack her baby pink tote bag.

'I'm OK, Gigi. I really don't care about my hair. I like to think of it as a personal beanie, the more frizzy and crazy it is the more it shields with from the cold.'

'But you're a girl.' She stated. 'Girls look after themselves.'

'It's not like I shower in dragon's dung and put it on my hair.' I folded my arms, looking at the blonde. 'Seriously, it's fine it's just school who am I going to impress?'

'It's not about impressing it's about being presentable.' She gaped at me. 'Can I do your hair? I don't know if your hair is curly or just bushy.'

'It don't matter Gigi,' I smiled weakly, reassuring the ditzy blonde. 'I need to go collect my timetable,' I quickly looked at Ayra praying she could stop her best, but Ayra was looking at Gigi obviously amused by her best friend. 'Ayra you coming?' Her head snapped, looking at me and nodded. She grabbed me by the arm as she exclaimed 'SEE YOU LATER GIGI, DON'T TAKE TOO LONG THOUGH, I WANT TO GO TAKE THE BOOKS OUT FOR EXTRA READING. TA!'

I gazed up at her baffled. 'Extra reading,' I whispered fervently. 'We already have a reading list, why do you want to stress yourself out even more?'

Ayra looked at me smirking. 'You're not like your mother are you? Mum told me Hermione spent all day and night reading books.'

'Yeah well, puberty hit and books got boring. I think I have Attention Deficit Disorder.' I stated, as we reached the Great Hall, I saw Glimmer and Maha talking together, heads down comparing their timetables.

'We should go get our timetables.' Ayra pulled me in the line with other sixth-year Gryffindors waiting to talk to Professor Longbottom.

**TIMETABLE FOR SIXTH YEAR**

I abhor my new timetable because it is complete utter crap: turns out I couldn't do the subjects (Charms) and picked up ones I didn't even want (Alchemy, Herbology and Transfigurations) what I initially planned because they clashed. My life is a series of unfortunate events.

Mondays:

Potions – 8-9 am

Transfigurations – 9:15-10:15 am

Alchemy – 10.30 am – 11.30 am

_Lunch_

D.A.D.A – 12.45 pm – 1:45 pm

_Break_

Herbology – 3:15 pm – 4:15 pm

Tuesdays:

Potions – 8-9 am

Alchemy – 10:30 am – 11:30

_Break_

_Lunch_

_Break_

_Dinner_

Astronomy – Midnight

Wednesdays:

Transfigurations – 9:15 am – 10:15 am

Alchemy – 10:30 am – 11:30 am

_Lunch_

D.A.D.A – 12.45 pm – 1:45 pm

_Break_

Herbology – 3:15 pm – 4:15 pm

Thursdays:

Alchemy – 10:30 am – 11:30 am

Fridays:

Transfigurations - 9:15 am - 10:15 am

_Break_

_Lunch_

D.A.D.A – 12.45 pm – 1:45 pm

_Break_

Herbology – 3:15 pm – 4:15 pm

**Morning, 8: 20 am, 2****nd**** September, Potions**

Officially hate Maha Mohammed.

It's her fault that I'm stuck in Alchemy: Maha and Glimmer voluntarily signed me up for Alchemy because it would "look good on our resume". Glimmer being her father's daughter bloody forged my signature on the sign-up sheet.

Glimmer couldn't take the mundane subject because it clashed with Runes – another mundane subject.

Maha was jumping for the joy when Professor Longbottom said Professor Cartilage would gladly take in Hermione Granger's daughter. I didn't even want to be in the bloody stupid, darn class.

'Rosie-pie, aren't you excited we get to do another subject together!' Maha beamed, when I walked towards her and Glimmer glaring, my nostrils flaring.

Another subject? What is wrong with my dorm-mates? When did they all get so bloody studious?

'WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!' I yelled, throwing the Alchemy reading list at them. 'I WAS PERFECTLY HAPPY WITH MY LAID BACK TIMETABLE THEN YOU TWO _WITCHES –'_

'I'm a witch?' Glimmer said, pretending to be shocked. 'I never knew. Oh my, I thought I was a mutant. You learn new things everyday.'

'SHUT YOUR GOB.' I continued to yell.

'If you didn't like it, why didn't you tell Longbottom no.' Maha said, her voice so velvety. That's one thing I hated about Maha.

'He did that thing with his eyes.'

'What thing?' Maha asked confused.

'Professor Longbottom does this weird with his eyes when someone is about to drop out.' Glimmer explained.

'I never noticed this.' Maha said, softly.

'That's cause you're his favourite pupil.' I issued.

'True,' Maha muttered, her doe-eyes glistening in as she looked at the clock.

'WE HAVE TO GO TO OUR LESSON,' Glimmer shouted, grabbing my arm, rushing to the dungeons.

**Morning, 8:45 am, 2****nd**** September, Potions**

Why did I pick Potions? What is this mess?

Draught of Living Death

Brings upon its drinker a power sleep

Very dangerous

Deathlike slumber

**Instructions:**

1. Add the infusion of wormwood

2. Then the powdered root of asphodel

3. Stir twice clockwise

4. Add the sloth brain

5. Sopophorous bean's juice

6. Stir seven times anti-clockwise.

Urgh.

**Homework: **

A roll of parchment on a summary regarding Draught of Living Dead.

**(Ask Albus or Glimmer)**

EW.

**Morning, 9:37 am, 2****nd**** September, Transfigurations**

I picked Transfigurations with a broken wand, why? I'm rock, that's why, I don't have a brain; I should have chosen History of Magic, it won't involve any wand swishing.

We are all sat alphabetically so I'm with Sue Wong the Ravenclaw Glimmer really doesn't like her because she was "competition" when Sue took Runes.

'You broke your wand?' Sue asked me, curiously, when I advised I shouldn't conjure the Bird-Conjuring Charm.

'Yeah,' I answered staring Professor Chang as she spoke to a couple of students who sat in front of the classroom. Yellow birds flew around the room recklessly, causing numerous students to duck when they got too near.

'How?' She continued to pry.

'I stabbed it on someone's chest.'

'Did you think it was a _sword_?' Sue said, holding her laughter back. I shook my head smiling, looking at Sue attentively as she murmured '_Avis_' under her breath, a yellow bird appearing from thin air.

**Morning, 9:46 am, 2****nd**** September, Transfigurations**

Can't write, Professor Chang is glaring at me. She took my diary, flicked through it (I'm sure you're not supposed to do that since it's a _personal _diary) and told me to get my "actual notebook" out. She picked on me throughout the lesson because I broke my wand.

IT'S NOT MY FAULT.

Oh no, she's walking towards me!

**Note to self:**

Conjure protective and secretive charms on the book to lock it so no idiot can read it!

**Homework: **

Three rolls on parchment on the Bird-Conjuring Charm.

**Morning, 10:55 am, September 2****nd****, Alchemy**

THIS CLASS IS A WASTE OF TIME THE PROFESSOR IS HAVING HER FIFTH CUP OF TEA.

AND YOU KNOW ANOTHER REASON WHY I HATE MAHA? THIS IS ANOTHER CLASS THAT MALFOY TAKES. SCREW YOU MAHA!

A List Of People I Know in This STUPID class:

Rose Weasley – 6th Year, Lion

Maha Mohammed, 6th Year, Lion

Penelope Ackerley, 6th Year, Lion

Kate Corner, 6th Year, Lion

Loki Jordan, 7th Year, Lion

Freddie Weasley, 7th Year, Lion

Kaha Rivers, 6th Year, Badger

Lauren Whitby, 6th Year, Badger

Alexa Peterson, 7th Year, Badger

Jason Smith, 7th Year, Badger

Finnick 'Finn' Finch- Fletchy, 6th Year, Badger

Ashley Hopkins, 7th Year, Badger

Tasmin Quirke, 6th Year, Eagle

Jonas Boot, 7th Year, Eagle

Eric Goldstein, 7th Year, Eagle

Teddy Carmichael, 6th Year, Eagle

Katie Nott, 6th Year, Snake

Tristan Zabini, 6th Year, Snake

Benedict Higgs, 6th Year, Snake

Scorpius Shitface Malfoy, 6th Year, BIGGEST SNAKE ON EARTH.

So, not only is this subject … not even remotely interesting but this rat is in it too? My stomach knotted when I saw him ambling in, laughing his head off with Zabini and Higgs.

I groaned again and hit my head on the desk, causing Maha to jump. I lifted my head up from the desk and saw Malfoy glaring me.

I HATE HIM. I HATE HIM. I HATE HIM.

Oh wait Maha is passing me a note.

_What are you writing? x – M_

Mummy dearest gave me a journal; she thinks I'm repressing my feelings. Owning a journal will enable me to rant, and be healthy and not your typical angst-y teenager. Fun times.

_So why are you writing in capitals? _

I'm expressing my undying hatred towards Malfoy.

_Oh, is it working? _

Surprisingly, yes. It was but I wouldn't tell Maha that, so I scribbled:

No**. **

_That's a shame. I read in Witch Weekly expressing your feelings is healthy, keeping it in only makes you get boils and pimples and all sorts. _

Maha I get pimples and all sorts on my face already; it's called acne. Granny Granger told me. It's what teenagers get. Luckily we are witches a simple potion and charm and its all gone.

_Lovely but still drink water, two litres a day. And eat loads of vegetables. _

I don't like the taste of water.

_You don't like the taste of water? _

No it's so bland.

_Use cucumbers and lemon. It does wonders for the skin._

I can drink pumpkin juice all day – every day!

_Water is better._

Pumpkin juice tastes nicer.

_Whatever. What have you got next?_

Free period, you?

_Free period then Care of Magical Creatures._

Gross animals.

_You own a dog._

That's the thing Marshmallow is practically family. I don't mind dogs, I don't like other animals.

_I hate dogs._

Why?

_They drool. _

I can't hear this teacher I think I'll nap, wake me up when we are done.

**Morning, 11:30 am, September 2****nd****, Gryffindor Common Room**

Maha is reading Witch Weekly and I'm lying on the couch, my legs on Maha's thighs, admiring Taylor Wood from a distance as he talks to his friends in the corner.

How is a _prefect so perfect?_

Glimmer just walked in, lunchtime!

**Afternoon, 12:12 pm, September 2****nd****, Lunch**

I'm happy. Why you ask? Because, it's lunchtime and the food was great.

**Afternoon, 1:00pm, September 2****nd****, D.A.D.A**

Notes:

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you are about to perform, which gives you a spilt-second advantage." – Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6

Define Nonverbal spell – A spell that is performed without saying the incantation out loud.

**Homework: **

Practice the Levicorpus spell nonverbally and write an essay one foot of parchment of an Unforgivable Curse **(Torture Curse, pg. 213 in Confronting the Faceless).**

**Afternoon, 4pm, September 2****nd****, Herbology, Greenhouse Six**

Who knew Rose Weasley would have to take Herbology because it was the only subject I could take to fill in the slot. I didn't even want to take this stupid subject but Longbottom insisted he would take me on board and it would better if I had five subjects than just four, even with my_ Exceeds Expectations: _he only took students who got Outstanding's. I would have more homework and have Maha assisting me to ensure that I'm not falling behind.

Not much to say, standing with Maha as Longbottom talks about the Venomous Tentacula.

So apparently we are going to deal with dangerous plants and we are allowed to swear now if one of the plants (Venomous Tentacula) attacks us.

Nice to know the exam board cares about our safety and welfare.

Notes:

Venomous Tentacula expels venom from its shoots, and its spikes are deadly. One bite from the poisonous flora can be fatal.

You can use the Severing Charm (_Diffindo) _to cut the shoots accurately.

**Homework**:

A roll of parchment on Venomous Tentacula.

**Evening, 5 pm, 2****nd**** September, Study Hall**

_Apparition class, don't forget to sign up 12 Galleons. DO NOT FORGET!_

I've been in the Study Hall for about thirty minutes trying to study and nothing – I mean nothing is in my head. I can see Al, Zabini, Higgs and Malfoy in the corner studying.

I tried to talk to Glimmer but she pushed my note away after writing:

_Rose Weasley you should be studying, I already have tons of homework to complete! Don't bother me! If you want to talk go to Albus and his group of friends, or find Maha, Ayra or Gigi. I have a test by the end of the week! Talk at dinner! _

What a snob. I glanced uneasily at my cousin and his annoying friends. I really, really, really did not want to sit with them so I might as well great my stuff ready and leave …

Wait Albus is walking towards me with Higgs.

**Evening, 5:13 pm, 2****nd**** September, Sitting near the Study Hall entrance**

Albus sat beside me asking me if I started my D.A.D.A essay.

'I've finished my Potions essay, have you started the D.A.D.A homework yet, it's due on Wednesday.' Al said, placing his textbook on the table. Why was he making himself comfortable? Zabini and Malfoy were back at the other table; Malfoy was scribbling on his parchments and Zabini smiling at me, before getting back to his work. Why can't Albus stay with them and why the _hell_ was Higgs here? The past five years all I have ever said to Higgs were: 'Excuse me,' and 'You're in my way.'

'I haven't done anything yet.' I replied with nonchalance.

'You should start soon,' Al said, softly. 'James told me if you don't catch up it'd get worse and really stressful: the sixth year is arduous.'

'You're in the Alchemy lesson aren't you?' Higgs questioned, glancing at me intently. 'I thought I saw you bang your head on the table.'

'You banged your head on the table?' Al raised his eyebrow. 'Why, on earth would you do that?'

'You imbeciles,' Glimmer hissed, finally raising her head from her Ancient Runes book. 'Professor Chang is glaring at you guys _and _some people like _me _are trying to study so would you please have your little catch-up elsewhere?'

Before any one of us could reply Professor Chang appeared hissing profanities at us and dragging me out of the Study Hall because according to her 'Writing in a journal is not studying.' It totally is: writing improves grammar and enhances your vocabulary!

Mother would be so proud, I'm taking this journal/diary thing seriously.

Professor Chang really does hate me, it seems like I'm the only one who realises she has this weird vendetta against me! She always marks me down and picks on me.

**Night, 11:54 pm, 2****nd**** September, Girls Dormitory **

Relationships are too stressful. Guys can be_ insensitive_ and girls can be oversensitive.

OK, I would not mind being in a _loving _relationship with someone but all the fighting and mouth breathing would drive me insane. How would I know? Glimmer's ex boyfriends and Malfoy and Nott's heated argument in the sixth floor.

Firstly, Glimmer's previous relationships:

_1. Niall Finnigan_

_2. Finnick "Finn" Finch-Fletchley_

_3. Sean Summerby_

_4. Owen Cauldwell II_

_Niall Finnigan_

Reason for Break-Up: No romance, relationship was boring, nothing interesting happened and Niall was a mouth-breather (disgusting I know).

Duration: 2 months during the third year.

_Sean Summerby_

Reason for Break-Up: I liked him but he was too "clingy" and breathed on Glimmer's neck basically.

Duration: a month during the fourth year.

_Owen Cauldwell II_

Reason for Break-Up: Lack of communication; he would disappear for a week and reappear from the dead.

Duration: the summer holidays

_Finnick 'Finn' Finch-Fletchy_

Reason for Break-Up: Ignoramus, pompous and ignorant. Glimmer and Finnick always had the stupidest arguments about flirting, even though they both were at fault. Finnick might have been a Hufflepuff but he was not loyal to his _ex-girlfriend_. I am not one to speak, they both cheated on each at the End-Of-Year Boat Party but I'm glad they're over: I don't think I could deal with any more Pumpkin Juice showers.

Duration: 6 months during the fifth year.

Glimmer only dated Hufflepuff boys because she thought they were "_loyal_". Pretty stupid considering that Finnick the slimy git was a cheater and a Hufflepuff. I always reminded her Hufflepuff's loyalty had to be earned so she can't scream at me saying Hufflepuff's are full of shit. I mean all of her other exes – who belonged in Hufflepuff as well – never cheated.

Finnick was just full of crap. He tried to approach today after dinner as I ambled my way to the sixth floor to talk to Professor Slughorn about how _crap_ Potions is.

Or conversation went like this:

Finnick: Hi, Rose!

Me: Hello, _Finch-Fletchly_.

Finnick: How are you?

Me: Good, you?

Finnick: Great, um … where is Glimmer?

**IMAGINE. KEN (I CALL HIM KEN BECAUSE HE LOOKS LIKE THE MALE BARBIE DOLL GRANDMA GRANGER GAVE ME WHEN I WAS SIX) IS ASKING ME ABOUT HIS EX GIRLFRIEND WHOM HE CHEATED ON.**

Me: She's on duty with Taylor.

I noticed he clenched his fist when I mentioned Taylor. I forgot to mention the guy Glimmer made out with last year when she was ridiculously intoxicated was _Taylor Wood_, apparently he's a great snog partner with his plump pink lips. Hotness.

Finnick: Why is she with him?

He seemed pretty irate at that point.

Me: Probably because they are both prefects and they're on duty?

Finnick: Yeah well tell Glimmer I was looking for her. She never answered any of my letters over the summer, nor did she invite me to her birthday party but invited Cauldwell, Finnigan and Summerby. She refused to talk to me today in Ancient Runes, as well.

Me: Maybe she's avoiding you?

Finnick: Why, because _I cheated_? She cheated too! She made out with Wood!

Me: Yeah, well I don't want to get involved so … if you don't mind I have to get going I need to meet Slughorn.

Finnick: Yeah well … bye.

I walked passed him briskly, making my way through the sixth floor to see Slughorn and that's when I heard the massive fight; between the evil 'It' couple: Malfoy and Nott. I didn't know what the hell was going on but I heard snippets, I didn't want to get caught so I decided to hide behind the statue.

' – LOOK AT ME,' Nott bellowed, I could already imagine her face turning pink from all the shouting. 'SCOR LOOK AT ME NOW! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK I AM BUT I AM NOT SOME WITCH YOU PLAY AROUND! I SAID LOOK AT ME!'

'SHUT UP, WHY DON'T YOU JUST FOR ONCE SHUT UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE THE CONTROLLING WENCH YOU ARE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!' I heard Malfoy yell. Wow, I never heard him sound so _ireful _before. 'I WAS NOT DOING ANYTHING –'

'YES YOU WERE! YOU UNGRATEFUL PRICK!' Nott thundered. 'ALL YOU DO IS FLIRT WITH OTHER GIRLS WHEN I'M THERE! I WAS SITTING RIGHT THERE AND YOU WERE STARING AT _HER'._

I let out a small gasp. Who was Nott's talking about? I never liked Nott: she's an awful person but I did feel _sorry_ for her. How could Malfoy look at someone when she was there? That's repulsive.

'I. WAS. NOT.' Malfoy continued to shout. 'I REPEAT I WAS NOT LOOKING AT _HER_!'

'Wow – guys I could hear you from the fifth corridor.' I heard a familiar voice say, chuckling.

'ZABINI GO AWAY!' Nott and Malfoy yelled in unison.

'Fine,' Zabini sulked and towards the statue. That's when I knew I was going to get caught. 'Oh hi Rose,' Zabini said, a bit to loudly, smirking at me. 'Thought I saw you with your crazy hair. Why you hiding?' I automatically heard the couple stop bickering and reply: 'What?' and 'The Freak is here?' The latter was Nott's reply, obviously.

**Note to self: **

Ask Gigi to do my hair in the morning.

''Hey, Zabini,' I replied weakly, sauntering my way towards Zabini, I took a quick glance at Malfoy and Nott who were both scowling at me.

I wanted Zabini to cast the Killing Curse and take me away now.

'How much did you hear?' Malfoy growled, walking towards me. I have never saw him that angry before.

'Not much …' I mumbled looking at the floor, trying my best to avoid eye contact.

'Look at me Weasel.' Malfoy continued to growl, I slowly lifted my head up and looked at him eye-to-eye; his eyes looked silver. Merlin, he really did look pissed. 'I said how much did you hear?' He repeated.

'Nothing, I walked in ten seconds ago.'

Zabini huffed, 'leave Rosie alone. Where you heading off too, babe?' I gawked at Zabini, why was he acting _all nice_?

'Back to the Gryffindor common room,' I muttered, noticing Zabini's toned arms wrapping around my waist. 'I have to go now.'

'Not so fast Carrot Long-Legs,' Nott sneered at me, oozing rancor. 'Listen you freak I hope you don't tell anyone what happened, or else I'll make your life even worse.'

'I'm sure everyone heard,' I slurred sarcastically.

Malfoy was the only one who actually understood what I said because he leaned in. I could feel his warm minty breath in my face. 'If you tell anyone we were fighting _I _will make your life _hell._ Those five years of torment would be a walk in the park compared to what I'll do to you if I hear news spreading about our _little_ disagreement,' he emphasized on the little.

'OK,' I murmured. 'Um – excuse me Zabini I have to go now.'

'I'll go with you.' Zabini offered, smiling at me. Why was he so happy? I thought to myself. Did he not realise that two sociopaths have threatened me?

'It's OK, I can go –'

'I'll prefer to come with you. These two lovebirds aren't exactly happy,' he whispered in my ear as he grabbed my arm and led me out of the sixth floor.

Seriously, what is up with people and grabbing my arm? I bruise easily.

'Sorry about that,' Zabini finally said breaking the silence as we approached the entrance to the common room. 'They've been fighting a lot lately. You'd think they'll be more discreet about their issues instead of yelling about it in public.'

'Why are you talking to me?' I blurted out, confused. Yeah, real smooth, Weasel. Real smooth.

When I said that Zabini looked slightly miffed, 'what do you mean? I've always spoken to you.' He said, indignantly.

'Not really,' I deadpanned.

'Well, I am now. I mean you're my best friends cousin it's time we actually spoke, without the fighting or arguing. We're grown-ups now not children, and you seem like a cool person. Also I wanted to apologise on behalf of your wand; sorry I laughed that was really immature. I tried to find you after the incident along with Al but we couldn't find you.'

'My wand …' I said slowly, slowly remembering my broken wand and how Chang scrutinized me in Transfiguration for it.

'Well, I'm going to let you be.' Zabini replied, smiling. 'See you around, Rose.'

'Bye Zabini,' I said, trying to fight back my smile.

'Tristan,' he looked back at me, grinning broadly. 'My name is Tristan, it's about time we start using our first names, wouldn't you agree?'

I giggled and nodded, 'Goodnight Tristan,' I quickly said as I walked in the common room, scanning the room, I walked towards Glimmer; Maha, Ayra and Gigi who all sat in front of the fireplace; still beaming from Zabini Tristan's apology, I took my seat.

'You seem very happy,' Ayra told me. 'Had a good first day?'

'It was all right, a bit tiring, but it was satisfactory.' Ayra nodded, and continued to paint her nails, talking to Maha and Gigi who were sitting on the couch. Glimmer gazed at me for a while before shaking her head, continuing to read her novel.

Little did she know I just made a new friend.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you guys like it and don't forget to_ review. _

Dee.


End file.
